<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Good of Us All by CandleMoon123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622693">For the Good of Us All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleMoon123/pseuds/CandleMoon123'>CandleMoon123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#SansAus, #undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleMoon123/pseuds/CandleMoon123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has Raged on for many years. The Multiverses balance had been brought to its tipping point. Sci had to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Good of Us All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is slight violence and also a bit of graphic stuff so you have been warned.<br/>Also slight Afterdeath.</p><p>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This fight has gone on for a very long time now, it has been thousands of years at this point. So many deaths at their hands even if unintentional. Ink knows error thrives at that fact, he wants people or “glitches” dead. So many get caught in the crossfire,yet Ink and Error seem to be losing their willingness to fight.<br/>Ink had been trying for so long to form a truce with Error. Error over and over refuses,and thus rips off his arms.It hurts less now for Ink when he does.Honestly Ink was getting rather bored of this game.<br/>One day for some reason Science sans aka Sci asked Ink to come to his lab.Ink thought nothing of it thinking that sci was just wanting to ask some questions for a silly experiment,again. He approached the lab which Sci currently had situated in the omega-timeline. Ink walked up to the door and knocked impatiently.<br/>The door opened to reveal Sci’s tired face, “Oh,hello Ink! Thank you for coming so fast!”<br/>Sci let Ink in and led him into the elevator. The place was a little old and Sci seemed pretty disorganized as of now.<br/>“Soo Sci what was the thing you have been working on lately,usually you don’t ask me for assistance with experiments?” Ink asked as the elevator descended deeper.<br/>“Well,I have been looking into the whole balance problem the multiverse has been going to war over,for thousands of years now.” Sci said looking at a few files in his hands.<br/>“I was able to observe the way the balance is effected by everything,and the main thing that has been causing it to tip so much is in part, The twins and their fighters, As well as the many outcomes that have been running amuck lately..” The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a dark and dingy hall,kind of like the true lab but less Amalgamates around.<br/>They both walked down the hall,”Although the main thing that has been tipping the balance is...you and Error.”<br/>Ink didn’t know how to reply to that one,well what was he supposed to say to that he knew him and Error effected the balance but that much? <br/>“Well I have devised a way to fix our balance problem,and it will benefit everyone!” Sci said finally opening a door with a key to reveal giant cylinders,empty for some reason.<br/>There were two other metal doors with tiny two way windows. Through the windows Ink saw one figure in each room.<br/>“...Sci,what is this?” Ink slowly reached back for his brush.<br/>Only for Sci to dig a syringe into his shoulder. Ink cried out reeling back and falling to the ground. The world was getting fuzzy as Ink tired desperately to run,but his legs already gave out. The last thing Ink saw was his brush being broken in half,and his code being pulled from his chest.</p><p>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p> </p><p>There was a stinging pain in Inks ribs. Everything was dark his sockets  and his body felt drained. <br/>“Ink,is that you?” a familiar voice called out.<br/>Inks eye lights finally adjusted to the dark room. There were two other figures in the opposite corners of the room. There was red little dot in the corner of the small room,it was a camera? Ink tried to stand only to feel he was restrained by chains around his ankles and wrists.<br/>“W-Who’s there?” Ink asked feeling so foolish for  trusting Sci.<br/>“Ink you stupid goldfish of a skeleton,it’s me,Reaper.” Reaper said in a very hushed and broken voice.<br/>“ OH, this is where you’ve been? Also who’s the other guy?” Ink laid on his side trying to find a comfortable position in these stupid chains.<br/>“The other guy,is Cross,he can’t speak because Sci put a shock collar around his neck,stupid waste of bones.” Reaper flapped his wings a little in annoyance.<br/>“Well,That’s probably why Nightmare is so mad right now.” Ink replied folding his arms under his head.<br/>Ink looked more closely at the two other captive skeletons. Reaper’s wings were tied together and he had rubber gloves over his hands the chains keeping them from slipping off. The death god had some bandages around his shoulder and joints. Cross was in much worse condition he had a black eye socket and little cracks around the eye,like he had been punched. <br/>The usually stoic skeleton was now reduced to looking like a beaten up puppy. Reaper seemed agitated and less laid back than he normally was.Ink could understand the change,they have been missing for months. Reaper he know was missing for at least six months now,and Cross he really knows he hasn’t encountered him since three months ago.All three were wearing hospital gowns which was very uncomfortable.</p><p>After some time Sci came in with a tray of medical supplies,blinding all three of them with the light for a moment. When Inks eyes adjusted he glared hard at Sci. Sci pulled out a small container which held a very small artificial soul with rainbow magic infused within.<br/>“Alright Ink I wished to never give you one of these but I guess I have to do this to keep you alive.”Sci said as he brought it close to Inks chest.<br/>For a minute Ink was screaming his head off.Feeling whatever it was latch into his ribs and Sci forced him to keep from tearing it out. When the burning in Inks ribs stopped he started feeling almost like he had taken all of his vials,but he didn’t?<br/>“This artificial soul I made I connected to your code now it’s attached to you,and it is letting you feel minimal emotions.” Sci explained as he grabbed a few tools from the tray including putting on some peculiar gloves.<br/>He went over and grabbed Reaper by the chains and led him out. Cross looked so shaken,and Ink finally was feeling fear. Sci came back in a minute later,and escorted Cross out of the room as well. Ink struggled with the chains a lot hoping to at least break one arm free,but it was to no avail.<br/>The door creaked open again,as Sci walked in. He tugged Ink by the chain around the artists neck leading him out of the cramped room. Ink flinched at the cold feeling of the dirty tile against his feet. Reaper and Cross were both in those cylinders Ink had seen earlier both of them were unchained,and the hospital gowns had been....removed? <br/>Ink felt his gown torn off. Then he was shoved into the middle tube and Sci shut the door behind him. Reaper was trying to pound against the glass.Cross was shaking from fear. <br/>“Honestly I never wanted it to come down to this.All three of you have been tipping the balance to much,but more than that all three of you are dangers to the multiverse.” Sci explained hooking long wide hoses to the cylinders.<br/>Sci grabbed ahold of Cross making the broken soldier let out a weak cry.<br/>“Hold still if you all want to be able to breathe.” A ventilator mask was placed over Cross’s nostrils and teeth by Sci.<br/>Sci did the same to Ink and Reaper. Ink sockets widened a little in shock as he saw Reaper,Cross,and His soul(?) in jars on a shelf.<br/>“Ink you and Errors Fighting has done nothing but damaged the Multiverse. Reaper you only follow in their path not to mention there is so many unsettled souls because you have chosen Geno over your Job. Cross you have the power to literally reset us all not to mention the X-event.” Sci said as he started to flip some switches and levers.<br/>“I’m sorry to do this to you Reaper. Ink I can’t feel pity for a creature like you. Cross... no hard feelings.” With that final statement the cylinders started to fill with this type of fluid,as Sci pressed a button on panel.<br/>The three skeletons tried swim up but they eventually gave up. Sci watched as the three started to sleep from the nitrous oxide they were breathing in the ventilators. Sci walked over to the jars and set them in the cupboard above the shelf. He walked over to door and turned off the lights,the only thing illuminating the room was the green glow from the tubes. <br/>He looked back at them,each are floating in the tubes their heads were lax and sockets closed. They looked dead,in a way maybe they are now. No one will notice for a while about inks disappearance though soon enough people will connect the dots,but they would have to be a really good detective to know where they are. Sci looked away and breathed.<br/>“This is for the good of us all..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>